


Chicken soup, chicken noodle soup

by wannabeyourbaby



Series: The PanWinkNiel Bermuda [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, panwinkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Guanlin clutched his heart. He thought he was ready for Jihoon’s aegyo. He was wrong. And so was Daniel.





	Chicken soup, chicken noodle soup

Guanlin heard the sound before he saw what caused it. 

He slowly opened his eyes to a mop of strawberry blond hair tickling his nose. He buried his lips into it and inhaled the familiar scent of his favourite hyung. He tightened his hold around Jihoon, the elder’s back pressed almost flat against Guanlin’s chest if it weren't for a small something wedged between their bodies as they lie on their sides. 

There’s another arm wrapped around Jihoon’s chest and Guanlin’s palm immediately slid along to embrace the larger body it's connected to: Daniel. Daniel’s hand was squished between Guanlin’s chest and Jihoon’s back. Guanlin pulled it out and allowed it to rest on his side instead. But the fingers crawled up to caress Guanlin’s cheek. Guanlin let out a giggle. Daniel was too sweet even in slumber.

The sound he heard before made it's way to Guanlin’s ears again and he craned his neck to see over Jihoon’s head. The sound was Daniel’s lips smacking against Jihoon’s throat (probably his adam’s apple) as he sleep talked. Jihoon stirred too but he didn't wake up. He only rubbed the back of Daniel’s head, pulling the elder closer until the sounds he was making was muffled, his face being tucked under Jihoon’s chin. Guanlin pulled Daniel closer too, by the arm, scared he'd fall since the bed was too narrow. Jihoon who was squished between them remained unmoving. Daniel responded by unconsciously slinging a long leg over both Jihoon and Guanlin, his knee touching the wall at Gualin’s back. Guanlin had been waking up to numbing limbs ever since the three of them wordlessly decided to cram themselves in a single bed on a regular basis. He would fall asleep on his own but would wake up in the morning with a head on his arm, or legs thrown across his own. Just like now. But sometimes he would sleep after Jihoon did and would wake up to the sound of hushed greetings whenever Daniel finished his schedule late and Jihoon would scoot closer to Guanlin to make space for their exhausted center. Guanlin noticed that Jihoon was always staying up late, waiting for Daniel to arrive, by spending more time playing online. For the rare times when Jihoon turned in early, Guanlin made sure to leave space for Daniel so he could join them in bed. 

One time though, Guanlin woke up alone in the crack of dawn, unused to having the whole space on his own. He checked Jihoon’s upper bunk only to find it empty. The whole room was silent save for the rhythmic breathing of all his other brothers in deep sleep. He figured Jihoon may still be playing again in the living room. He removed some traces of sleep from his eyes and slowly made his way out of the big room. Jihoon’s laptop was abandoned on the centre-table flashing a screen with red letters spelling out that the mission was aborted. He checked the time. It was a quarter to 4 in the morning.  
Guanlin padded into the kitchen and finally found Jihoon cooking instant ramen, the delicious smell making his mouth water as he neared. He rested his chin on his hyung’s shoulder and wrapped both arms around Jihoon’s waist. 

“Why are you awake Guanlin-ah? Hungry?” Jihoon murmured, momentarily turning sideways to kiss Guanlin’s temple, his hands busy mixing the soup and the seasoning. 

Guanlin nodded and buried his nose against Jihoon’s shoulder, letting the elder bear his weight as he tightened his grip on Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon’s stomach was all muscles, rock hard. Guanlin used to like the soft tummy his hyung had when they were still filming the survival show, but that was long gone. The only soft zone left now was Jihoon’s cheek and Guanlin yearned to touch it. So he removed his arms around Jihoon’s waist only to drape them around Jihoon’s neck and shoulder and proceeded to plaster his cheek against Jihoon’s. The elder continued stirring the pot wordlessly but allowed the younger to sway him slowly. Guanlin rubbed his nose against the side of Jihoon’s face. It wasn't enough. He kissed Jihoon’s cheek. And again. And again. He checked Jihoon’s reaction. The elder just puffed his cheeks out, allowing Guanlin to pop the air out by poking a finger against it. Without any sign of protest from Jihoon, Guanlin continued to rain kisses on his hyung’s cheek until the elder moved away a little to turn off the electric cooker.

“Shall we eat?” Jihoon asked the younger who was still draped all over him.

“Hyung, don't worry about me. I'll make another one so go ahead and eat.” Guanlin said, moving away after guiding his hyung to sit.

“Eh? No, you can share with me! This serving-” Jihoon was explaining and pulling at the hem of Guanlin’s sweater but Guanlin interrupted him with a laugh.

“Hyung, I'll be hungry if I don't get to finish it all. I'm gonna go make mine, just go ahead?” Guanlin moved away quickly after prying his hyung’s cute hands away from his clothes. He reached for the shelf and was opening a packet of noodles when Daniel came barging in, still dressed up from schedule, his bag still on hand.

“Raaaaaamyeon!!!” He sang and plopped down on Jihoon’s lap, his bag lay forgotten near one leg of the table.

“Here, don’t get yourself burnt.” Jihoon handed Daniel his chopsticks.

“My love and gratitude, Jihoonim~” Daniel replied and slurped down thick hot strands. 

“Hyung, should I make one for you?” Guanlin called out after dropping his round to the boiling water.

“Guanlinnie~” Daniel perked up, just noticing the maknae. He returned the chopsticks to Jihoon and kissed the younger on the forehead before making his way to Guanlin.

“Are you making Chicken soup?” Daniel asked in english.

“Yeah, Chicken noodle soup. Would you like me to make one for you?” Guanlin asked when he felt the elder wrap his arm around Guanlin, head perched on his shoulder to watch the simmering hot bowl.

“Smells good. Could you make one for hyung?” Daniel blinked cutely at Guanlin, his two front teeth on display.

“Sure, no problem.” Guanlin had actually prepared another pack the moment he saw Daniel.

“But I have a schedule later. My face will swell.” Daniel whined, rubbing his face into Guanlin’s shoulder.

“It's alright! Hyung is still handsome no matter what.” Guanlin emptied the contents of the second packet.

“Hyung, hurry and wash. Then go get changed. The food will be ready soon.” Jihoon instructed, grabbing Daniel’s bag from the floor and cocking his head to the direction of the bathroom. Daniel leaned against Guanlin in defiance, his hands interlaced in Guanlin’s stomach.

“But I'm hungry, Jihoonim.” Daniel wailed. 

“Aish, this hyung. Really...” Jihoon muttered and dropped the bag on one of the chairs. He walked to disentangle Daniel’s arms around Guanlin. But Daniel was adamant in clinging to Guanlin.   
Jihoon took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Guanlin, as if sending a warning. Guanlin braced himself for what's coming next.

“If Niel-hyung won't listen, Jyuni will be angry. Hmpf.” Jihoon said, with both hands on his hips, he bit his lower lip and blinked flirtatiously at Daniel.

Guanlin clutched his heart. He thought he was ready for Jihoon’s aegyo. He was wrong.

Daniel instantly melted. He fell on his knees and crawled to hug Jihoon’s leg. Jihoon rocked back on his heels at the attack. Daniel then climbed up Jihoon’s body and hugged him like a monkey. His legs wrapped around Jihoon’s thighs. Jihoon scrambled for purchase to steady both of them, with Daniel obviously too huge to be carried but Jihoon managed. Daniel’s arms were now around Jihoon’s neck.

“My Jyuni’s too cute. Hyung will listen, hyung always does, right? Please don’t be angry. Hmm?” Daniel planted a kiss on Jihoon’s nose, smacking loudly and Jihoon visibly cringed.

“Aish, let's get you cleaned up, you big puppy.” Jihoon adjusted Daniel and carried him out of the kitchen. Daniel planted more loud kisses on Jihoon’s face, filling up the house with their loud banter.

Which brought Guanlin back to the present. Daniel’s lips were smacking loudly again. Jihoon shivered and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked down at Daniel who was glued to his chest, still speaking alien language. Jihoon snickered a little and turned his head to look up at Guanlin behind him.  
Guanlin smiled at him. Jihoon reached an arm and circled Guanlin’s face, his hand resting on the back of Guanlin’s head near the wall.

“Arm?” Jihoon asked in a raspy voice, referring to Guanlin’s arm under Jihoon’s head.

“It's fine.” Guanlin whispered back and closed his eyes, rubbing Jihoon’s sides with his free hand. Jihoon placed a hand over Guanlin’s to stop his movement because the elder's shirt was riding up. He slid his fingers between the crack of Guanlin’s and guided their stacked hands over to rub Daniel’s back.

“Our hyung didn't wake up. He had a schedule this morning but Minhyun-hyung couldn't wake him up.” Jihoon told Guanlin.

“Well he went home at 6.” Guanlin replied. 

“And he should've left by 7.” Jihoon let go of Guanlin’s hand to cover a yawn. Guanlin continued tracing huge circles against Daniel’s back. Daniel was quietly snoring now.

“He'll berate himself when he wakes up.” Jihoon added before giving light pats on Daniel’s leg that was slung across them.

“Let's tell the new manager-hyung to go and be gentle.” Guanlin said.

“It's better if he went full berserk. Then we could make fun of his angry face. So that Niel-hyung can smile afterwards. If the manager went soft, hyung will beat himself up instead.” Jihoon muttered. 

This is why Guanlin admired his Jihoon hyung so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay too much content this weekend how can I not write? 
> 
> Im so gonna be a mess arnd this time next year so please hold me tight fellow wannables.
> 
> 제로 베이스 . 쇼콘. K-Rush. Heeelp.
> 
> P.s I'm weak for OngWink's thigh wrestling pls suggest any ongwink fic you know. Thank youu~♡
> 
> Also PanWinkNiel is back!


End file.
